He is part veela
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: Draco malfoy wakes up on morning to find out he is part veela ! and his bestfriend blasie is to now they are told they have to find and claim there mate too!.. dramione story lemons in later chapters rated m you have been told ! .xx
1. The begining

i do not own any of harrypotter or its characters they all belong to J.K Rowling soo J.K rowling is the rightful own of anything harrypotter in the story thats all thankkss...  
i love stories with veela in them i just love them but i know a lot of thing's but not everything !..  
i have had my beta reader beta this story ! thank uu to her !.xx

chp-1 the begining

Today is Monday, January the 1st, and this the day that Draco Malfoy found out he was part Veela. So here it is, from the start.

This morning I woke up by a house elf called Poppy. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy woke up by a house elf. Sometimes I wish they would all bloody piss off. But before I could say anything Poppy quickly began speaking.

"master malfoy, your parents wish to speak to you right away about a matter the need's your presence NOW ! down to the parlor with you master."

Before i could reply for shouting at me her master i was standing in front of my parents

and a strange looking man i've never seen before..

Hope this is better now it's been beta read ! .xx 


	2. Telling him

chp-2 telling him "Draco son how are you feeling" mother addressed me.

"im fine mother but i do feel hot and really hungry and may i ask who you are please ?".

"Ohh im sorry, my name is oliver im here to help you."

"Well help me with what ? can someone please tell me what is going on now !." i asked to everyone in the room.

"son please wait till we explain to you it's going to be a lot to take in Draco." Lucuis malfoy replied.

"i got here as soon as i could hope you waited till i got here." snape said as he appeared out of the fire place.

God im just standing here waiting for everyone to hurry up and tell me soo i can go and do what needs to be done like my case for hogwarts and do some flying to do for Quidditch and now im stuck here .

"Draco dear we have something to tell you...you are part veela son that's why oliver is here he is here to help you dear through everything please dear say something ? anything ?."

At first i couldn't do anything i just stood there and look at them all not knowing what to do or say then shouted.

"BLOODY HELL MOTHER FATHER DID YOU NOT THINK OF TELLING ME THIS ANYSOONER THEN TODAY THE DAY BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS !." "Draco we didnt know ourseleves till last night when oliver cam here with the news and you were a sleep and we did not want to wake you and your not the only one going through this you know",thats when lucuis butted in.

"Son blasie zabini is going through the same thing and you're not alone we're all here for you oliver will be at school with and snape and blasie will be there to son you're not alone and when you find your mate it will be even better nothing to worry about who your bring home ehh haha."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MATE !bloody hell this is getting from bad to worse ohh god."

That's when oliver stepped in...

well hope you enjoyed that theres more to come .  
and i have it beta read now :-D hope your happy the next chapter will be replaced today and the rest later this week ! okk thankss reiview !.xx 


	3. Explaining to him

chp-3 Explaining to him .x

"Draco now im sorry if you don't want this but none of us who are veela want this. But there are things you need to know this is inevitable and your mate could be anyone."

Thats when i butted in "what do you mean anyone you mean boy,girl,teachers, ANYONE, god this is going from bad to worse anything else you want to drop on me that maybe quite shocking !."

"noo draco but if you let me finish what i was saying thank you and yes your mate could be anyone boys girls teachers anyone."

"Now as i was saying draco, yes, now you know your mate can be anyone but you have to find them through the scent and claim them and your sex life will be wonderful. There i bet that bit cheered you up didnt it, when you know who your mate is you have to claim them there and then. but cannot have sex till you mark them with your fangs and then you must marry then before having sex and then after that you will mate with them, that will bring your chances of having a baby the is also part veela."

ooh god this is bad i just don't no what to say honstely i don't know,i was just standing there thinking that to my self over and over andover again.

"Draco i know it's all shocking to you but you must know this anyone who is not your mate and touches you they will burn thereseleves in the doing."

"God the only good bit about all of this is that my sex life will be good and the bad bit is i don't know who my mate is and i have to have children oohh god help me."

"Now draco in the claiming you will grow fang's don't worry they are their because that's how you claim them ohh and you can grow wing's but i don't know if you will because your only half veela but your sex will be amazing."

then snape butted in "Is it true you do not come between a veela and there mate because i read if you do you may die because veela's are very protective is that true oliver ?"

"Yes, it is true. A Veela is very protective of their mate and it's worse whent their mate is expecting children. If you ever try to come between a Veela and their mate, you will die. No one has ever lived. A Veela gets very jealous of their mate when they are around other males. So we will have to keep an eye on him."

I don't feel right, i feel sick and hot, god what's happening to me now !.

"oliver," mother said " Draco looks like he is going to be sick and has a fever, is that normal ?."

"Yes its very normal but can you snape bring him a fever reducing potion imediately he's blood needs to be cool at all times."

god i feel better now i had whatever that was to drink, it tasted like strawberries.

"mother im tired it has been a long day, do you mind if i go to sleep, it's just it's my first day back at hogwarts tomorrow and i need some rest and to think about what you lot have told me."

lucuis malfoy replied instead of narissa malfoy..

"yes son you may go to bed you need all your rest for tomorrow and don't worry about being on your own at hogwart's you're not all the teacher's know and blasie will be there and snape and oliver is going to school with you to watch over you son."  
"Yes ok well night mother night father, snape oliver."

"night draco" they all replied to me.

"go get some rest my boy you need your energy draco." oliver replied then snape

"ill seen you at hogwarts draco."

thats when i left the room, god what a day and all the information i have had to take in, it's been quite a day god and my sex life will be amazing that's the only good part about it really, i wonder how blasie has taken it i must owl him and see.

(owling mean writting him a letter and sending it to him by a owl !.)

To Blaise

how did you take your news about being part veela ?

From Draco.

To Draco

ok i guess, bit of a shock but remember on the + side my sex life will be great and will have a 2 week's every month when we need sex all the time, woowoo, i love it but i keep wondering who will be my mate, that's the down side, i don't know who it is and it can be anyone too god has it in for us like that.

From Blasie.

To Blasie.

i know all that to take in but oliver said we are going to be happy in the end soo that's ok i guess lol i'll see you tomorrow at platform 9 3/4 and sex life amazing i can't wait man okk night mate

From Draco.

To Draco.

yes see you then night mate

From Blasie.

after writing to him i feel alott better knowing that someone is also going through what im going through it's nice to know you have someone who is gonna stand with you.  
Well im calling it a night till tomorrow...

Authors note*...

I hope this is better ! i had my beta reader beta it ! so thanks to her for doing this to my story and making it way better and more understandable. XxMrsXDeanXWinchesterxX thankuu .x

thats it for now all my other chapters are being beta'd but as soon as they come back i will replace the old chapters woth them :-)) as soon as all my chapters are done i will get on writting the next one ooooooooo lol .xx

thankss every one review !.

from here and one are the old chapters and there chapter spelling grammer and everything so u can go on but i have warned you they are getting beta and in the making ! thankss again maggz !.xx

hope you enjoyed that i enjoyed writting it hermione is in the next chp soo till then enjoy .xx samm xxx 


	4. Platform 9 34

Chp- 4 Platform 9 3/4

Draco pov .

Well this morning mother woke me up early i don't know why she does that but she always does when its first day back after a holiday so im not late or anything to be honest i couldn't care less if i was late ehh, so here i am on the platform waiting for Blasie oohh here he comes.

"oreet Draco ma man."  
"Blasie how long does it take to for you to get here for godsake i could of ran round here 20 times before you got your ass here."  
"Hey i have to look..." he started to say that then all a sudden stopped when this black haired girl walked by and on to the train but blaise didn't stop looking around and smelling the air around "OLIVER" I shouted thinking I would need his help.

Oliver came running over, "Oliver what's up with him " but before i could finish talking, blasie started screaming because he lost her and her sent.

"Draco, i think he smelled her but couldn't find her, do you know who she was and what she looked like ?." "No i only saw her black hair i didn't see her face."

"come draco let's get him on the train and in my own room everyone is watching to see what is going on."

But instead Blasie started walking down the train, smelling the air, in the end Oliver had to pull him into the room. Clamping him down to the seat, Oliver began talking to him, doing his best to calm him. I stood outside incase he smelled her again, then I could grab her and give her to him...well that's my idea..

Blasie pov .

One minute I'm standing there talking to Draco. And the next thing I know, I see her pass and i smell her. She's the one. I need her. I can feel myself getting hard just from the smell of her.

but i only saw her hair and when i tried to smell her out again Draco and Oliver pulled me away in to Oliver's room oohh god i need her soo much.

I know that look on Draco face he has a plan if i smell her again i know now that Draco would give her to me and i could claim her which i plan on doing as soon as i find her i don't care about anyone else, she is mine !.

"Oliver what's wrong with me i feel like i've been hit by this train right through the heart and i love her even though i don't know who she is, help me please you got to i have to find her."

"I will Blasie, when we get to hogwart's it's the big grand hall first isn't it",i nod my head at him.

"Well we will definitely find her there because everyone in the school is there so there is no way she isn't there."

"yes i know but what happens if she runs from me or worse" but before i could say anything Oliver butted in, "Blasie don't worry she won't i promise you and clam down and get some rest it's been busy day for you and is about to get busier by the look on your face now sleep my friend."

"ok mate will you send Draco in on your way out."after that he nodded and went within a couple of minutes Draco walk in.

"Draco you know all this to happen to you mate."

"i know i feel bad for what you're going through but if she had passed then and you came out because you smelled i would of given you her because you can't come but a veela and its mate and Olver couldn't have done anything about it mate."

"i know im just going to get some sleep mate, before hogwart's comes into sight."

"ok ill be here so just say if you want anything and Oliver outside to."

"Draco stop taking the piss the only thing i want is her and her smell and her body and everything else god i get a hard on thinking about the smell i to touch her be with her and do everything i know to her but i DON'T know who she is ooooohhhh god !.

After that i blacked out...

there you go a chp is up im working on number 5 i've decided that hermoine and ? is coming in on the next chp thankkss for reading .xxxx tigerr 


	5. Hogwart's

chp-5 Hogwarts's

Draco - pov ..

The rest of the train ride was quite, Blasie was had finally fell asleep or should i say i put him to sleep.

I knew if he was a wake he would not sit still and would end up running up and down this bloody train man, ohh here we are Hogwart's woowoo this should be fun, i bet to wake him up ehh.

"Blasie get up BLASIE WAKE UP NOW !."

"i i i okk im up ohh were here ohh my god were here, she's here somewhere,

COME ON DRACO KNOW TIME TO WASTE."

"yeah yeah i'm coming wait up for godsake."

As we walked aka ran off the train, we saw Oliver and some other guy.

"Draco, Blasie, this is brain he is here to help with you guy's seeing that Blaise was a handful i don't think you're going to be any better.

As i turn around i saw pothead and weasley, well i bet to get over there and start our first fight of the year, as i got closer i saw granger wasn't with them oohhh she must of gone ahead of them.

"Pothead, Weasley...What did you get for Christmas? 2 pieces of brown bread and a goose egg?"

"push off malfoy before we hex you into next week."

before i could reply brain came over pulling me away saying, "Blasie wanted to get to the school that bad he and oliver have gone ahead of us, now shut your mouth and get walking Draco."

As we were half way over the river in the boat's brain started talking about teachers knowing about us, i just nodded my head i wasn't really listening so let's hope he doesn't ask me what he was saying.

I was climbing out of the boat, when I heard Blasie shouting to hurry up. God! That boy has it really bad, he just wants to find her so much. As we were walking through the grand hall doors when some little Gryffindor girl named Joanne walked passed us. As she did this Blasie started sniffing the air again. Oh! god it's her isn't it, it's a bloody gryffindor girl. As she went to walk passed Blasie, he grabbed her arm and started purring. "Where do you think you're going", he questioned.

"To my room" she replied. A blush stained her cheeks. I have to admit she is kind of cute. But before anyone could say anything Blasie threw her over his shoulder and ran into the nearest empty classroom and closed the door, locking it as he did so. There was nothing we could do for her. She belonged to him. We couldn't come between him and her, he would have killed us.

"I'm going to get something to eat", I say. As I make my way over, I see Brain standing on watch at the classroom door. Oliver was telling the teachers and Headmaster what was happening.

Well i'm glad he is getting a shag and claiming i have to wait for my shag man.

Blaise - pov ..

I found her at last, it was the black haired girl from gryffindor, her name was joanne, I couldn't believe i found her, she went to walk right passed me she wasn't going anywhere, anyone could say anything i threw her over my shoulder and ran into the empty classroom, haha they know not to come between veela and their mate.

God i love her and looking at her and smelling her is giving me a hard on, i couldn't help myself i had to touch her and i could see lust in her eyes when i started touching her nipples they got hard right away, god she's beautiful and she's mine.

All a sudden pushed me back so i was sitting down and pulled my pants down, she look and smile at me then put my full cock in her mouth and pumping up and down on, it sucking it god i love it, " babe don't stop gonna come", i yelled out in pleasure when i came in her mouth, but i knew i had to tell her i had to claim her as mine now, "jo baby "she nodded, so she was listening, " i have to claim you has mine, i have to bite you with my fang's then you will grow some fang's and bit me back, is that ok it is quite painful for you." "yeah babe it's fine i'm yours so bit me." i didn't let her say anything else cause i already bit a throat she screamed in pain for a minute then started to moan in pleasure and grinding herslef up againist me, when i was done i went to see if she was alright but before i could say anything she bit down on my throat i couldn't help but moan in pleasure as my mate bit me.

After that i her down on the floor and spread her legs and pulled her underwear down, god she was wet, i pulled my tongue right up her clit and she moaned in pleasure then all a sudden to surprise her i stuck my tongue inside of her and started fucking her with my mouth, she was yelling in pleasure telling me not to stop then she came, god she tasted so good, a couple of minutes after she fell asleep but that happens when the veela's venom is spreading through your body, so i picked her up and walked to my room. When i got there i laid her down and laid down next to her and watched her till i fell asleep, i love her so much and never going to let her go she is mine forever...

thankkss for reading if you want anything add to the story let me know and ill do it, i didn't think this story would be a big hit and it is so i'm going to conutie for you people love tiger .xxxxxx 


	6. Draco finding veela within

chp -6 Draco finding veela within..

Draco-pov

Lunch is usually finished in about ten minutes, so I'm going to my room. Well...actually I'm going to take a detour and walk around the castle. By myself for a bit, this is the only time that I get alone. Brain is with Oliver at the teachers meeting, in the headmaster's office. So I have some time alone.

I bet Blasie is asleep or shagging Jo somewhere. Don't get me wrong, i'm happy for him, but he is never going to leave her side. He's going to marry and get her pregnant, well...good for him.

WAIT what was that, that smell i need to know who it is. ohh god i need to know.  
my head is flying back and forwards, i can smell it. i need to find it.

I start following the scent. Only to find it's coming from the greenhouse. The scent is amazing, smelling it gives me a hard on. Now I know what Blasie was going through. I walking into the greenhouse and cine face to face with...Hermione Granger. IT'S HER! God she smelled amazing and she is MINE.

"It's not what you think Malfoy I'm just waiting for some people, don't grass on me."

"Who you waiting for granger god you smell amazing doll", "Malfoy what's up with you, your eye's there amber have you done something to them, MALFOY STAY AWAY FROM me BACK AWAY NOW !."

But I couldn't. She is mine. I have to have her. But before i get to her, Hermione threw a plant pot at me and ran out the door. She ran, but I wasn't letting her get away from me. I need her. So I begin to run out the she went. I can smell her scent. I start to run, following the trail her scent is leaving behind. After a few minutes I can hear the sound of her breathing mixing with that of her running footsteps. I speed up as we're running through the love garden. I get right behind her and tackle her to the floor. While Hermione is under me she goes to say something, but I shut her up by sticking my fans into her neck.

"MALFOYYYYY." she scream's before blacking out, i know that is good it means my veela venom is spreading through her system, i can see fang's growing in her open mouth that mean's i've done it she is mine and now will have to mark me when she wakes up.

I pick her sleeping form up and go to my bedroom when i'm there i lay her in my bed and sit on the chair and watch her peaceful look on her sleeping face i love her soo much...

there you goo hope you enjoyed it ... Maggz aka Tiger .xx 


	7. She's waking up

chp-7 She's waking up...

Hermione-pov.

I woke up this morning trying to remember and figure out the dream i had last night,but i stopped and look round the room THIS isn't my room. Then i heard a soft snore from the side of me when i looked to my right i saw Draco malfoy sitting there a sleep, ohh god last night was true, me throughing a plant pot at him,  
him screaming i need you your mine, (i wonder what he mean't by that),me running away scared,  
him catching me and bitting me then me blacking out, all i can remember about the bit was him saying "got you love" then bitting me and the burning was horrible i justed blacked out, now i wake up in his i need to get out of here now and quick before the nit wit wake's up.  
i move out the side of the bed he is on and i move VERY slowly, PLEASE GOD DON'T LET HIM WAKE UP.  
I went to walk past them mirror when i look i stopped all a sudden, i had fang marks on my neck.  
GOD he is crazy im out of here right now, god i wish i didn't go to the greenhouse to meet my cousin joanne ohhh god ohh god.I start running not relising the door slamed, i just kepted running till i got to the girl's bathroom.I'm just sitting here not doing anything,haha he cant come in here haha i don't what is the on my lip i run to the mirror i look and see FANG'S "OHH MY GOD I HAVE FANG'S OHH GOD"i screamed then blackout from shock..

Draco-pov.

I was woken by the bang of the door, when i looked at the bed she was GONE .  
Where has she gone oohh god i need her where are you hermione, i can smell her that beauiful villia and stawberry god that smell make's me get a hard on, but noo time for that i need to find, soo i set off running out the door smelling after her smell.  
About 10mintues after that it stops outside the girl's bathroom but i march right in there not caring only caring about finding MY hermione, i turn the conner to see her on the floor blacked out.  
"HERMIONE COME WAKE UP BABY COME ON"i scream but nothing from her."Draco what happend"Oliver appeared out of know.  
"i did nothing i woke up she was gone i ran out looking for her and found her here."i said quicky till i was out of breath.  
"ok if we look she has fang's, in other word's you marked her didn't you", i justed nodded.  
"Well bet to get her to the nurse in the hospital wing".;  
he went to pick her up MY hermione and he went to pick her up."MINE GIVE HER TO ME NOW SHE'S MINE, MINE !!!!." "Draco i'm sorry here you can have her." he backed away from my girl, good she is mine.  
When we got to the nurse she looked her over and said "She just need's some rest that's all."  
"thank you so much i'll take her from here."i replied.  
i pick her up and walked out and away from Oliver with my mione in my arm's and he didn't try to stop me.  
I decided to take her to my room, i place under my cover's and get in the otherside, i love holding her in my arm's and i love her,im sorry for everything i have ever done to her and i will never forgive myself,  
but i can't lose her I LOVE HER SHE IS MINE.

Blasie-pov.

I woke up to see joanne still in my arm's then i fell a sleep again with a smile on my .x

Joanne-pov.

I did wake up in Blaise arm's but i fell a sleep again i love him soo much and i have just meet him.  
I'll have to find mione later i was mean't to meet her.

Oliver-pov.

They have both found there mate i'm happy for them, what they don't know is brian is mine i know im gay yes get over it.  
hermione is Draco's and he is really protecive over her man he would of killed me if i touched her.  
Blaise is with Joanne when i lasted checked they were sleeping.  
I'm going to find brian now.

Brian-pov.

I now looking for Oliver i can't find him, ohh there he is.  
"you comming to bed"i say and wink and away we go.  
I close the and...... you don't need to know everything now.

authors note.. thankkss for reading i will be updating again soon thankksss tiger..xxxxx 


	8. Being with you

Chp-7 Being with you

Draco-pov..

Just sitting here with her in my arms makes me love her soo much, god i love her,  
her scent is amazing i need her and i'm never letting her goo.  
before i can think of anything eles there's a knock at the door,SOMEONE BET TO HAD DIED I MEAN IT .  
soo i go to the door to see who it is. BLAISE .  
"oryt Draco ma man how are you this fine morning."  
"hello Blasie fine thank's how are you ohh and joanne ?."  
"fine were both fine were hoping we can marry next month, anyhow im here to see if you have seen jo's cousin hermione granger i promised her that i would find her i drag her back to jojo so jo know's she is ok, can you belive girl's this day and age heyy Draco mate are you ok you're going red and look really mad."  
before he can say anything eles i pin him againist the wall, "YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY HERMIONE FROM ME I MEAN IT IF YOU TRY I WILL KILL YOU SHE IS MINE I TELL YOU MINE."  
"okk Draco let me goo you can keep hermione i don't need her i'll just tell jo she is fine and with you."i let him go god i feel bad for doing that to Blaise he didn't mean anything.  
"hey Blasie im sorry i know you didn't mean anything and i'm sorry for that i don't know over come me."  
"hey Draco it's fine i mean come on if you had said that i would of done the same thing too, now you can go back in to hermi.  
before he could finish i was back through the door and walking back o the bed, god she look soo beuitful, as i layed down next to her she snuggeld up to me and ended up sleeping with her head on my chest,ILOVEHER soo fucking much.  
then i fell a sleep thinking about her.

DREAM....

I was sitting with hermione next to me we were holding hands and she was sitting on my knee,  
then i heard this noise and when i looked to the right i saw 3 children to twin girl's and one boy all with bloude hair.  
when i look at the girl's eye's the both had odd eye's one was grey and the other brown they were beuitful just like the mother.  
the boy had deep brown chocolate eye's the was cute as a button and came running over screaming"DADDY".;  
as he came running the girl's did to.......

END OF DREAM.....

I woke up sweating when i looked hermione was still a sleep.  
but the she began to swir.......

Authors note... to let you know im starting to write a twilight story and working on a lostboy's story soo look out for them thankss .... tiger xxxxxxxxxxxx

i do not own any of harry potters charaters or name's of anything harry potter they all belong to the amazing J.K ROWLING ...xxxx 


	9. the talkthe fight

**Chapter-9 the talk/the fight.**

**Draco-pov.**

**She was stirring oh my god she is waking up I think, all a sudden I heard.**

"**Awww that was a weird dream", she said.**

"**Hello Hermione love" I replied**

"**ARGGH FUCK YOU NOO THIS ISN'T REAL", she screamed but before she jumped out of the bed I grab her and pinned her under so she couldn't move, I'm **

**Not letting her get away she is mine and only mine, if she run's ill go after her ill never let her get away !!! MINE ALL MINE.**

**Hermione-pov.**

"**God malfoy please get off me, please I won't tell anyone anything just please let me go, I promise if you let me go I won't say anything to anyone."**

"**Shh it's ok love I won't hurt you I will never hurt you, you are mine and only mine I love you mione." But by the look on his face he really has lost the plot.**

"**Malfoy you son of a bitch you let me go right now before I hex you in to next year let me go, I'm not your's ok I'm not anyone's, ok now get off me." GOD**

**The great Draco Malfoy has lost the plot what a laugh, honestly if I get up im going to hex him soo bad!!!.**

"**Now come on Malfoy I need up I have to go and meet Harry, Ron, and Joanne I really need to go or they will come looki.."but before I could say anything else I stopped, god I look's really angry I mean really really angry, maybe I shouldn't of said I would hex him or said any at all but the he screamed.**

"**HOW DARE YOU HERMOINE GRANGER YOUR MINE NOT RON'S NOT HARRY'S OR EVEN JOANNE'S, IF ANYONE COMES NEAR YOU WITHOUT ME KNOWING I WILL KILL THEM, NOO MALE, FEMALE OR ANYONE AT ALL IN THE WORLD WILL COME NEAR YOU, YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE GOT IT !!,"**

"**Draco calm down please". He shack me, his eye's were jet black what is wrong with him !.**

"**OK DRACO CALM DOWN OK OK I'M YOUR'S HAPPY I'M YOUR'S."**

**Then he slammed his lip's to mine, at first I didn't kiss him back then all a sudden I started kissing him back it felt soo right, but I felt something sharp**

**On my lip..**

"**Fucking hell Malfoy I have fang's what have you done to me!!!!."**

**Draco-pov.**

**She looked upset I will not have my mate upset over the marking so I will explain everything to her and she will understand (hopefully).**

"**Hermione listen please", she looked up and started to listen, "I marked you as mine mione your on one else's your all mine, you see im part veela don't worry I'm not the only one soo is Blasie is part veela to, his mate is your cousin Joanne that's why she did not turn up the other night the other night, you see as we were coming in the grand hall for super, Joanne was walking out and Blasie court her sent and everything went on from there and then I caught your's outside the greenhouse, god you even through a plant pot at me then ran, but I wasn't letting you get away that fast you are mine and will be forever and with the veela venom**

**Inside of you, you will live a very longer life with me. I LOVE YOU HERMIONE." **

**She replied to that with a very loud scream.**

"**OHH GOD HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME..", but before she could say anything else's I covered her mouth with mine.**

**At first she wasn't kissing me back I felt taken back so I ran my tongue across her top lip, that's when she opened her mouth and kissed me back, my hand's ran up her side's and her's were doing the same.**

**I started undoing her top and the unclipped her bra in the end all her clothing was on the floor and mine with them. I start running my tongue across her clit and she was moaning in pleasure but for some reason she stopped me, pulled me up to eye level so we were both sitting up, she started kissing my neck I love it when she does that…. All a sudden she bit my neck I screamed then moaned in pleasure, then she said, " I have decided to give you a chance(kiss) if you do anything wrong or cheat on me im out of here (kiss) you got that."**

**I just nodded and carried on kissing her." Draco I love you baby."**

**That was it I'm breaking the rules, I got my throbbing cock and trusted into her she screamed out in pain." are you ok love."**

**I knew she was ok cause she kepted thrusting her hip's on mine soo I carried on.**

**I kepted thrusting I got faster and harder just like she was moaning, when we climax she screamed my name god I loved the sound of that ill be doing this more often just so she can scream like that again, when I came it felt like heaven I screamed her name to.**

**When I went to pull out of her, she push me on my back and start jumping on my cock again god it felt good, someone came in but we didn't care we kepted making love. At the end we feel a sleep in each other's arm's I felt like I had been sent to heaven..**

**Blasie-pov.**

"**Blasie baby were we going I really need to find mione, she will be worried I didn't meet her for 2 night's in a row because of you!." Jo shouted at me it isn't**

**my fault I didn't want her to leave my side or bed ha-ha **

"**babe she is fine she is with Draco she is fine I promised you and she is."**

"**yeah she bet to be or your in so much trouble dick."**

**I hated it when she shouted at me I love her soo much and don't like doing thing's that make her mad, I can't help it I just want to keep her at my side's at all time's.**

**When we got to Draco's door we knocked but nothing came and opened it, fucking dick he just doesn't want anyone near Hermione." "Jo wait here."**

"**okk hurry thou."**

**I went in Draco's room there were cloth's everywhere and when I looked at the bed I saw Draco and Hermione butt naked shagging away like dog's Draco sucking on everything on show I just turned round and walked out. **

**Well if they get to do that then im doing it I've wanted to shag Jo for 3 day's now. "Blasie baby what did you see in there slow down for god sake." but I didn't slow down I kepted walking faster and faster then in the end I pick Jo up and ran to my room, I put her down on the and pull the underwear down from under her skirt then she undid my belt and my pant's and underwear so they were round my ankle's. **

**In one big thrust I was in her, " GOD BLASIE THAT HURT YOU BET TO MAKE THIS WORTH THAT PAIN."**

"**ohh I will babe don't you worry." **

**When she came she screamed my name over and over god I love that sound. Then she flipped us over and went for second's.**

**In the end we came 4 time's man it was amazing now she was a sleep in my arm's, I shut my eye's to..**

**Oliver-pov.**

**Laying here with Brian after we made love was amazing I love him so much.**

"**come bri we need to go and check on the boy's and make sure the girl's know everything and are ok to. " ok baby."**

**Know-one knew me and brain are together and married.**

**As I walked down the hallway and up the stairs to Draco's room I smelled sex, I started running I'm sure I told them no sex if they do have sex they will have to get married soon.**

**I marched into his room there were clothes everywhere, when I looked at the bed I saw Hermione and Draco both laying a sleep in each others arm's with the sheet barley covering them I just shut the door and locked it, Draco will know it was me who did it. **

**I will have to have a word with him later !.**

**Hermione-pov.**

**God I need sleep I've shagged him, suck him off, came 5 time's god I'm garn to sleep. Its was amazing and wonderful but im tried ha-ha-ha.**

**Joanne-pov.**

**That was amazing so that's what Blasie saw in Draco's room with Hermione who knew my cousin had gut's god Im tried and need sleep.**

**Brian-pov.**

**Well I checked Blasie room and there fine apart from them having sex right when I walked in, god anyone could of walked in to him humping the living day light's out of her over the end of the bed. Now to find Ollie cake's.**

**Narissa malfoy-pov**

**My boy as found his mate I wonder who she is I will see him in 2 week's anyway and will meet her.**

**Lucuis malfoy-pov **

**Draco has found his mate can't wait to see who she is and when she has my grandchildren hopefully they will be a boy.**

**Harry potter-pov.**

**God what has happened to Hermione and Joanne even Ginny hasn't seen them anywhere.**

**Ron Wesley-pov.**

**Where is Mione and Jo-Jo even Ginny can't find them no one can and all the teacher's say there fine I no there not and something is happening to the it just finding out what.**

**Albs Dumbledore-pov.**

**Veela's in my school it's wonderful we have never had Veela's in the school for centuries. And I know Hermione granger and Joanne granger are fine because they are the Veela's mate's I wish everyone would stop worrying about them.**

**Professor snape-pov.**

**Hopefully the boy's and girl's are ok no one has seen then for 3 day's now but everyone knows not to go looking for them, the bloody Veela's would kill you if you try to take there mate.**

**Professor McGonagall-pov.**

**Veela's hopefully there all ok we will just have to sit and wait for the to come out with there mate.**

**Nicky Zabini-pov.**

**My boy the veela well I wasn't surprised much.**

**Mariah Zabini-pov **

**My little boy all grown up and veela now just to see who is his mate.**

**Author's note : I own none of Harry potter it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I will update again soon sorry about not updating sooner **

**My laptop broke so I'm on my mam's lol and been busy finishing course work but you will all be happy to here im now finished to lol thankkss for reading. **

**TIGER 3... **


	10. waking up in love

chp- 10 waking up in love ....

Hermione-pov..

I woke up this morning and i feel amazing man, i can't belive i made love to Draco malfoy for godsake.  
I'm not bothered anymore but he is really annoying i mean we have hated each other for year's and now he jump's me and shag's me till i'm black and blue, i have to admit thinking about it is making me a little bit wet god that's really wrong !.I really need to get a shower but everytime i go to move his arm tighten's around me and pull's me back down on to his 's it i'm getting up !!.i pull away only to be pulled back down on him again."Draco baby i really need to shower,if you let me up ill treat with pleasure you later."His arm lifed up woo woo i'm up and running for the shower room before you can shout DOLL haha,i look around the bathroom for shampoo ermm he should have some somewhere.I find it on the shlef in front of me god i'm numb haha only joking.  
after i was done with the shower i pulled my uniform back on and for some reason there were some fresh kickners, i was done and ready.  
I knew he would not let me out of the door today i know veela men are crazy and possivess so i have to quitely get out the door or it's good by to freedom.  
I look out the door he is still fast a sleep so i tip toe to the door being really careful i'm nearly there ohh god, i put my hand's on the door i turn the handle so slowly and step through the door and close it quitely. Ohhhhh good i'm out, it's time to go and meet harry and the gang to tell them where i have been, there probraly looking for me now well not ron he is alway's pansy parkinson and the best bit about that is they think now one eles know's,  
well i do i still have nightmare's about them fucking in front of me.

****FLASHBACK****

Well i was in the gryffindor commom room i skipped dadas, yes me goody old shoe's hermoine, well you see i only skipped because i had to look up this new spell book i was told about.I'm just sitting here reading trying to find out where it is when i heard giggling, well i hurried up and run in to the cardbroad were all the book's were and hid. then i heard. "Baby i sooo wet for you, you won't belive it, im going to fuck you soo hard me and you will be black and blue.  
I bet your little girlfriend won't suck your cock like i doo dose she."  
when i looked through the gap in the door i saw the school slut pansy parkinson and RON WHT !!.But i couldn't shout or anything because im hiding, ohhh god ron fucking her and he has a nice girlfriend named kim, she's out of ravenclaw. But i'll keep quite and listen maybe it's the wrong person or something the i heard.  
"dose she fuck, i try to touch her tit's and she take's a hissy fit, now doo your self a falavor and bend over i want to fucking your tight wet cunt."  
and she's doing as she is told, she bend's over and pull's her thong down. Ron undoes his belt and slam's in for home. All i can here is them talking, moaning and there skin slapping againist each other's. But i carry on reading my book like nothing is happening i don't know why but i do and i'm listen to them shouting at her.  
"you little slut you love it when i fuck your tight wet cunt don't you."  
"yesssss harddd please harddder make mee comeee babyyy !!!."  
I decied to look through the gap again i know i sound like a prev but i couldn't stop watching them fucking. i'm loving watching them fuck like dog's in the wild i don't know why but i think it's amazing.  
"RON im cuminnnnn ohhh ohhhh ohhh harder ronnnnnnnnnnnnnn."watching her cum panting and moaning still cause he kepted humping her like a mad man.  
"slut you love don't you well i'm gonna cummmm." and he came like that, i felt soo bad watching but i couldn't stop and felling bad for kim to.  
Ron pulled out of her and she turned round and pushed him on the sofa, tied his hand's down saying," it's my turn." Clmibing on top of him.....

****END OF FLASH BACK****

I'm sorry i just don't want to remember everything, i told kim and she dumped him right away i felt bad cause now she doesn't even talk to us now thank's to him and he said he doesn't even know what he did wrong .  
Well I'm nearly at the grand hall god I'm hugry.  
i got near to the hall, but all a sudden i was over someone's shoulder being carried away i knew who it was.

"MALFOY PUT ME DOWN NOW !!!." "No cause i love you." ............

***********

Author's note...

Sorry i havent updated in soo long my laptop broke the bloody thing and i was layed down with homework and course work to finsh and get into school on time.

there you go i hope you enjoyed it i enjoyed writting it again. just to let you know i have another story up it's call love in the air and it's twilight about sam and bella hope u enjoy it and this one too.

i've been thinking about doing a story in the lost boy's coz i love them that much it will be up in a while because i do have other thing's to do.

i just want to shout out to my friends tasha and meggie coz the want me to and the rest of the crew hahaha we were all on the park the other night talking and they said do a shout out for uss soo there.

there is also a poll on my page about which werewolf you want with bella next soo get on there and vote !!!!..

thats all really thankss again please review my storys and tell me is you want anything added in here thatss all... $$.xx 


	11. Talking and falling more in love

chp- 11 Talking... **author's note*** there will be lemon's on here maybe***

Hermione-pov....

Well we must be there now for godsake, heyy this is maybe why i haven't seen joanne i bet Blaise keep's dooing this to her to.  
i have to talk some sence in to him for godsake.(BANG.  
When i look up i saw we were back in his room, he threw me on the sofa and carried on walking round the bed and back again i think he is mad.  
then he started talking.  
"Why did you leave me and why did you go with out me mione."  
"I did shout of you to get off me then i asked if you were coming you carried on, sleeping Draco !."i repiled.  
Then i turned away from him i don't want to look at him.  
"Baby come please look at me.I'm soo sorry please i don't want to fight."  
I still didn't look at him, but then i felt his hand on my chin he pulled my face round to face him.  
Just looking in his eye's i could see the love he had for started talking again.  
"That's it i just want you to know i love you so much hermione granger."  
I looked at him and repiled."draco i love you too so much too."  
I he kissed me with soo much passion....

**LEMON**----- if you don't want to read the lemon skip down to end of lemon***.

He pick me up still kissing me and put me on the bed.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard it break's the bed baby you want that ?....come tell me what you want."  
"you i want you fuck me hard."

He off his shirt and threw it across the room, then started to pull mine off to and unclip's my bra.  
He then proceeded to massage my breast i moaned god that feel's good.  
Then he pulled my knicker's and pant's down, and started touching my wet clit."ooohhhh Draco stop teasing meeee!."  
But he carried on touching and nipping then all a sudden stuck two figner in my pussy and pulling them out and putting them in hard and fast,  
i got his belt undone and pulled his pant's soo they were round his ankle's then he kick the off till they were across the room somewere ele's, he still didn't stop his figner's going in and out of me ohhh god felt so good....then he stopped, He push me down soo i was laying down He then he positioned himself over me. He had some of his weight on me and the rest on his hands. After teasing me some more he finally entered me, pushing in and out slowly so i flet the pleasure of his big fat cock in me.  
" ohhh ohhh harder baby harder." i gripped hair and kiss him with passion, he started going harder and harder till i couldn't take it knoe more.  
"DRACOOOOOOO."i screamed as i come."fuckkkkkkkk mioneeee." He also screamed.  
he rolled off me and layed next to me i got off the bed and stood in front of him." What you doing ?."he asked.  
I answered him by jumping back on his cock and riding him into the bed i heard the bed cracking hahaha we did say we were fucking till the bed broke.  
Then he flipped us round and fuck my pussy harder and harder then the bed finally broke with a (BANG) but we didn't care we carried on.  
As he was fucking me i was getting closer and closer to coming the he tuck my nipple between his teeth and sucked on it and bit it hard.  
"ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh."i just keeped moaning then he started talking dirty to me."You like it when i fuck your tight little wet pussy don't you."he kepted saying mine mine mine all over as he fucked me.  
"yessss.""DRACOOOO."i came for the second time."MIONEEEE." he came again. We layed there for a couple of mintue's then he grabbed the cover off the bed and though it over us, as i fell a sleep i heard.  
"i love you mione."he whispered in my ear.  
"i love you draco."i said then i let sleep take over me.

****end of lemon*****

Draco's- pov...

God she know's how to ride a cock good and hard fuck i love it, i watched her sleeping then let sleep take over me, i had her tight in my arm's she is not getting away mine....

Brian's- pov...

Fuck she could ride him man i know i shouldn't of been watching but good god man.  
i'll have to keep this from Oliver, then i started to wash my come off my hand's and shoe's.......

_  
***AUHTOR'S NOTE*****

Sorry i haven't update for ever i have been really busy with school then my laptop broke and now i'm back and i will try to update every other day !!!!.

Review i love some idea's in my story off you guy's.

ON MY REVIEW'S IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL I HAVE NO TIME FOR NASTY LOSER'S LIKE YOU ....

Thannkkss thatss all tiger....$$.xx 


	12. AN

I'am working on a new chapter for this story hope you people are happy :-))  
but before i post a new chapter, i'm hoping my beta reader will beta this story he is part veela.  
i decided to finish this story cause a lot people have asked and i didn't think it was that good lol, so i wil be finishing hope your happy...xxx 


End file.
